A single field-of-view (“FoV”) from a moving camera typically does not cover all the surveillance regions the user is interested in. For example, a FoV may be approximately 50 degrees, but the user may want non-contiguous 270 degrees. When video from a camera is streamed, only one FoV is available at any time. To get multiple FoVs, the user typically uses a preset tour where the camera goes between predefined positions. Accordingly, the user loses an overall perspective of the environment being surveillance, and, in a multi-sensor camera system, a user cannot see the same FoV from multiple sensors side-by-side.